


Mako Screamed

by kuvira_apologist



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Female Character of Color, Korrasami is Canon, awkwardness ensues, idk how to do tags, mako catches korra and asami making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuvira_apologist/pseuds/kuvira_apologist
Summary: Did Ikki just scream?No, that was Mako.Oh. Why?He saw Korra and Asami making out.Oh. Yeah, that makes sense.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 10
Kudos: 260





	Mako Screamed

**Author's Note:**

> HI Y'ALL um this is my first time posting anything on ao3 so bear with me while I try to figure this out. ANYWHO, here's a korrasami one shot that's been in my notes for like ever that I finally decided post. Enjoy!

Korra grumbled as she clumsily made her way out of her uncomfortable bed on Air Temple Island. It had been a little less than two days after the defeat of Kuvira and the Earth Empire and Korra felt helpless as her familiar nightmares returned to torment her in the dead of night. She unceremoniously stumbled out of bed to leave her room.  Korra wiped the sweat off her brow with her bare wrist as she tiptoed towards the kitchen from her room in the women's dormitory. She hoped a nice, warm cup of tea might calm her down and allow her to return to slumber. As she approached the kitchen, she was shocked to find that the light was already lit. 

_Who in their right mind would be up at this time of night,_ she thought. _Well, besides me._

Korra slowly opened the door only to find Asami. Her flawless features were dimly lit by a lantern to the right of her. Korra noticed that her face was rid of her usual makeup, and she thought Asami had never looked any more beautiful than now. Yet her eyes looked empty and hollow as she traced the rim of a half-empty tea cup with a slender finger. 

Her normally sparkling green eyes rested on Korra’s tired blue ones. A hint of a smile graced the woman’s features. 

“Hi, Korra,” she whispered. Her voice sounded a little raspy, as if she hadn’t used it in a while, or had just been crying. Korra felt a pang of sadness hit her as she remembered who her best friend had lost recently. Hiroshi Sato sacrificed himself for Asami, and ended up a hero for helping to end Kuvira’s fascist reign. 

Korra’s eyes softened and her eyebrows knit together in worry as she approached her friend. 

“Hey, Asami,” she returned. Korra had already forgotten her nightmare as she moved to comfort her friend. She sat in the chair left of Asami and scooted herself closer. Without even saying anything, Asami leaned her head on Korra's broad and muscular shoulder. In response, Korra wrapped her arms around her. 

“You’re gonna be okay,” Korra whispered. “I know it.” In response, Asami only further buried her face in Korra’s shoulder. A single tear raced down her cheekbone and Korra wiped it away with her thumb. 

The two were quiet for a while before Asami finally spoke up. 

“I hated him for the longest time,” she explained. Korra didn’t say anything. She only continued to listen. “He did so many bad things, Korra,” she weeped. Asami lifted her head to look directly into Korra’s eyes. “Why does it hurt so much now that he’s gone?” 

The question seemed almost like a beg and that shattered what was left of Korra’s heart completely. 

“It hurts because you love him. It hurts because he still loved you in the end,” Korra said slowly. 

“I lost him to the equalists years ago, but I just got him back and now... he’s gone for good. Korra, I don’t know what to do,” Asami admitted. Tears now rolled freely down her cheeks. Asami's bottom lip trembled as she tried to hold in a sob. Korra brought her hands up to cup her face and wiped away the remaining tears with her thumbs. Her heart broke for her broken friend. 

“I want you to know that I’m here for you. If you ever wanna talk... or, anything,” Korra repeated. Those were the same words Asami had said to her when she was at her lowest point. Korra will never forget the impact those words left on her as she was helplessly confined to her wheelchair. Now it was Korra’s turn to return the favor. 

Asami let out a mix between a laugh and a sob. A genuine smile came upon her face and Korra couldn’t help but smile back and blush at their closeness. Her hands were still on Asami’s face and Korra let her eyes flicker down to her lips. When she looked back up she noticed Asami did the same. 

Korra’s heart skipped a beat. 

Then another. 

Then Asami kissed her. 

Korra’s heart soared as their lips connected. Distracted by the wonderful sensation of Asami’s lips on her own, she almost failed to notice how Asami’s arms encircled her behind her back. 

Their lips slanted over one another’s as they shared thousands of little kisses. Korra lightly tugged on the hair behind Asami’s head as she pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Korra felt Asami’s grip tighten on her hip as she brought her even closer. Korra had almost left her chair by now and was halfway to sitting on Asami’s lap. 

She would have if it weren’t for the ear piercing scream that followed. 

Instantly, Asami and Korra separated with an audible pop and Korra stumbled and tripped over herself in shock. She ended up on the floor, looking up at Asami who’s eyes were wide with shock, cheeks flushed, and staring directly in front of her towards the door to the kitchen. Korra quickly brought her head over the table to see what Asami was looking at. 

_Oh spirits,_ Korra thought. 

Right in front of Korra and Asami stood Mako, decked in his pajamas, with his mouth wide open. He was quite possibly the worst person to walk in on them making out. 

“You- I- kissing- girls- WHAT?!” he exclaimed. 

“Oh, wake up the whole ISLAND while you’re at it!” Asami whisper yelled. 

“Uhhhh,” was all Korra was able to say in the moment. The three of them ended up staring at each other, no one with any idea of what to say. Mako shook his head to gather his thoughts. 

“Did I turn you guys gay?!” he exclaimed. Korra and Asami both reddened. 

“NO!” they yelled at the same time. “Has it ever occurred to you that there’s more than just gay and straight?” continued Asami. She was ready to give him a stern speech on the concept of sexualities until Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Kya, Lin, Suyin, Bolin, and Opal all came rushing in. Seconds later Meelo and Ikki barged through the door rather groggily. 

“Wazgoingon?” questioned a sleepy Meelo. 

“Who screamed? I was trying to sleep!” exclaimed Ikki. 

“Mako screamed!” yelled Korra as she pointed at him. Red bloomed across his angular face. 

“Only because you and Asami were making out!” he yelled back at her. The room immediately silenced. Korra and Asami’s eyes widened as Mako confessed. Korra frantically looked around the room for any reaction and found none. 

“Uh, heh, yeah,” admitted Korra. She nervously scratched the back of her neck as she and Asami continued to wait for a reaction. The tension in the room was almost palpable. That was until Kya let out a loud laugh. 

“I knew it!” the waterbender exclaimed. “See, Lin, I TOLD you there was something going on between those two.” 

After that statement everything erupted into chaos. In utter embarrassment, Asami hid her face in Korra’s shoulder and laughed. Korra looked down at her and smiled. That was probably the first time Asami had laughed in a while and Korra was happy to hear it, even if it was at their own expense. Amidst the chaos, Korra gently laid her head on top of Asami’s as she watched her friends and family yell over each other in amusement and excitement. Korra grabbed a lock of Asami’s dark hair and twirled it between her fingers. Despite the yelling all around her, she was content. She was finally with the woman she had been pining for. Korra looked back at the crowd in the doorway of the kitchen and sighed happily. 

_I could get used to this,_ she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed that little blurb :) leave a comment if you enjoyed it !!!


End file.
